


Is That A Footlong Sub Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More rhack public smut because I'm a sinner. A modern day AU that is loosely based off an rp I'm doing with Leenh. </p>
<p>When Jack had insisted they go out for lunch this was not what Rhys had been expecting. Yet here they were, the two of them tucked in the back of the restaurant at a fancy Italian place that had Rhys' mouth watering just from the smells alone. Unfortunately, his mind wasn't on the food in front of him, it was on the shoe that was very distractedly pressing against his groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That A Footlong Sub Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

When Jack had insisted they go out for lunch this was not what Rhys had been expecting. Yet here they were, the two of them tucked in the back of the restaurant at a fancy Italian place that had Rhys' mouth watering just from the smells alone. Unfortunately, his mind wasn't on the food in front of him, it was on the shoe that was very distractedly pressing against his groin.

 

"J-Jack..." The young man's voice was breathy, trying not to thrust up into the pressure of Jack's shoe. Said man was grinning, a small lustful thing that sent butterflies through Rhys' stomach and heat racing down to his quickly filling cock. _God_ , anyone could see him. Sure they couldn't see under the table thanks to the very long table cloth, but Rhys knew his own face was way too expressive for his own good.

 

"You want more, baby? You're gonna have to ask nicely." Jack purred, making a shiver run down Rhys' spine. He closed his eyes, swallowing quite loudly and whispered, "Please Jack. _Please_. M-More..." This was so embarrassing, but at the same time the thrill of being caught kept sending bolts of heat to his gut. He was surprised to find himself humping up against the pressure of the shoe, hands gripping at the sides of his chair.

 

"That's a good boy, Rhysie." The older man hummed, pressing a little harder against him. Rhys whimpered quietly, biting on his lower lip to hold back the moans and pleas he so desperately wanted to let out. Suddenly Jack pressed against him hard and he was pinned back in his chair, eyes opening in confusion.

 

"Does everything taste okay, sirs?" Their server asked and Rhys flushed an even darker shade of red because he really forgot how public this actually was. "Oh everything's great, isn't it Rhysie?" Jack replied, grinning wolfishly as he pushed against him again. Rhys barely managed to contain his moan, nodding quickly with his eyes downcast. Thankfully their server went away and Jack eased up on the pressure, leisurely sliding his foot up and down as Rhys panted through his nose.

 

"I'm surprised cupcake; you're holding yourself together pretty well. It's almost like this wasn't your first time getting jerked off in public." Jack's tone was equal parts impressed and teasing. It _was_ the first time though, Rhys was just too embarrassed to truly let go. Fortunately for him (or was it unfortunately) Jack decided to be merciful and amp up the rubbing and pressure again. Rhys was gripping the chair so tightly he was sure he would break it as his oncoming orgasm rushed to meet him. He managed to pry one hand off the chair and curled it into a fist, bringing the hand to his mouth as he bit down.

 

"Gonna come in your nice pants, sweetheart? Yea I bet you are you're _so close_. Go on baby, come for me." Jack purred and Rhys was helpless to obey. He jerked in his seat, biting down _hard_ on his fist as his cock spurted warm and messy into his briefs. _Oh fuck_...He could feel it already seeping into his nice trousers and a part of him wanted to be mad at Jack for ruining them, but the other half was too blissed out to care. Rhys sagged back into his seat and Jack's foot finally slid away, his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath but nearly had a heart attack when he felt hands on his thighs.

 

Jack was gone, or well not really he seemed to be under the table now. He felt those large hands rubbing up and down his thighs, spreading them apart. 'What the hell is he doing?' Rhys wondered to himself, nervous but also excited. He very nearly leapt out of his seat when a warm mouth closed over his clothed spent cock. The hands on him were firm and unyielding though, keeping him in his seat as Jack sucked and brought more shivers. Rhys whined softly, the hand he'd bitten down on going under the table to rest on Jack's head, trying to halfheartedly push him away.

 

But Jack didn't stop and in fact he was opening the zipper to expose Rhys, the chill air hitting his damp boxers. The older man drew those down as well and then he was licking up all of the spilt come, the brunette tightening his grip on Jack's hair as he bit his lower lip to muffle a moan. Jack licked him clean then pulled his pants and boxers back up, even being nice enough to zip it all back up as well. Then he was popping back up into his seat a satisfied look on his face as he licked his lips. His hair was messy now thanks to Rhys' hand previously gripping onto it, but Jack pulled off the messy look so well.

 

"How 'bout we take this food to go and continue this back at my place." Jack suggested and Rhys nodded dumbly eager and already worked up for more. Jack flagged down a waiter for to go boxes and once they had everything paid for Jack pulled him close and whispered, "Next time you're gonna be the one sucking me off under the table." Somehow Rhys didn't think he'd mind that.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put that part with Rhys giving Jack a bj under the table, but eh just didn't felt like writing it haha. I think Jack would have like perfect composure while someone did that to him in public :p But anyway Leenh this is all your fault, you inspire the sinner in me lol! BLESS YOU.


End file.
